Freddie's Shed
by xnileyx4xeverx
Summary: Freddie and Effy talk after what happened at the hospital. Freddie/Effy


Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, although I wish I did…

A/N: Go easy on me guys, I'm not very good at writing, and this is my first time doing this… oh and this is happening right after Katie is in the hospital.

(Effy's POV)

What happened back at the hospital wasn't supposed to happen… I meant to avoid it, to block out everything, hoping it was all a dream, that I would wake up and everything would be fine…. Of course though, it wasn't, and when I woke up this morning, I had a feeling that I would lose something important today, and I did. I lost Freddie. Whatever we had was now lost, gone, fading into the winds of mistrust.

So now I'm in the car with Cook, heading who knows where, feeling afraid and lonely despite the fact that Cook is with me. Suddenly I realize where I want to go. I turn to Cook, telling him where I want to be dropped off at. At first he looks at me, a look of utter disbelief on his face, but when I glare at him, his face falls and he reluctantly turns the car around and heads back towards where we came from.

As we drive, images flash through my head, Freddie yelling at me, Katie punching me, Cook and Pandora yelling at each other, Thomas' outburst. All reminders of what eventually turned out to be the worst night of my life.

We reach our destination and I hesitate before getting out of the car. I turn to look at Cook and what I see surprises me. His head is hung in shame and tears are falling down his cheeks. He stays like that for a moment before looking up at me and saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being Freddie, I'm sorry for cheating on you, I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong." For a second I sit there motionless, wondering whether or not I should forgive him, then decide that I have to deal with this later. Turning to him I say, softly but firmly, "I know you are. While I don't forgive you, I don't hate you. I need time to fix everything else in my life before dealing with you, just leave me alone for a while, yeah?" He nods then says, "Good luck with him. He really is a good bloke, don't hurt him, ok?" I nod before getting out of the car.

Slowly I make my way up the path that leads me towards Freddie's shed. The light isn't on and the door is closed but I know it will be unlocked. I make my way in and then remember that it has changed. Looking around, I realize what it looks like now, a dance studio. Well almost, kind of like a mini version of one. The mirror in front of me shows one thing, a girl, eyes puffy, mascara running, hair frizzy, with a sad expression on her face. I sink down against the wall and bury my face in my knees. I stay like that for what seems like a lifetime but was actually only 2 hours. Then the door opens and the one person I didn't want to see stood there, a shocked expression on his face.

(Freddie's POV)

I got home from the hospital and immediately headed for the shed. Opening the door I step in and freeze. Sitting against the wall of the shed, head buried in her knees, arms wrapped around her head, is Effy Stonem. I wait for a second, expecting her to acknowledge me and then leave, but she doesn't. Her head stays buried and she doesn't move. I walk over and sit next to her, realizing she is crying. For a small fraction of time I feel bad for her, wanting to hold her in my arms and comfort her, but I don't because all my feeling of anger return. What does she think she is doing? This is my shed, my property. She can't just come here and do what she wants. This is the last straw.

I stand up, an angry look on my face before furiously yelling, "Effy! What the fuck are you doing here? Haven't you hurt me enough?! Leave me the fuck alone! I don't want to see you ever again! You fuckin hurt Katie and that was the last straw!" After I'm done, I stare down at her, my breath heavy and wait for her to leave. Once again she doesn't. However, she does look up, her face a mirror of my own. Why is she angry? She has no right to be angry.

"I'm fucking sorry ok!! I didn't mean to hurt her, I was tripping! Everything was fucking confusing me, I couldn't think worth shit, you have to believe me!!" she yells back.

"Why the fuck should I?" I ask in return.

"Because," she says, her face crumbling. "I don't have anyone left. Nobody loves me. My mom doesn't love me, my dad doesn't love me, I don't have any friends, my brother's gone and now you don't even trust me."

I couldn't stand it. I might be angry at her, but I still love her. Forgetting all about Katie, I ran the short distance between us and gathered her in my arms. Stroking her hair I whispered in her ear, "You have me, I'll never leave you. I love you Effy."

**Okk so I hope you liked that, I'm not much of a writer but I tried my hardest… So yeah, reviews are really appreciated so I can improve my writing. ******


End file.
